1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for embedding in resin components which are located within the casing of an electrical device such as a proximity detector.
The invention is also concerned with an electrical device provided with a casing which is intended to house electric components, in particular a proximity detector in which a sensing probe is placed at one end of the casing while an opposite end of the casing is intended to be fitted with insulated and conductive electrical connecting means for supplying the detector and transmitting its output signals. Within the casing, the electrical components are embedded in a hardened insulating resin which fixes them in position and forms a mechanical joint by adhesion to the internal walls of the casing
The injection of hardenable material is intended to endow the electrical device with very high reliability. This result is achieved by virtue of insensitivity to impacts or vibrations, electrical insulation of the components and total protection against fluid or atmospheric agents of the environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known method of filling with resin as disclosed in patent No. FR-A-2 648 745 makes use of the centrifugation effect. While centrifugation of resin does produce satisfactory results, it is nevertheless found desirable to simplify and rationalize the implementation of this method.
The object of the invention is therefore both to satisfy the requirements of quality and reliability of the products obtained and to achieve the aims of simplicity of manufacture and short duration of the filling operation.
A further object of the invention is to obtain a particular configuration of the product in correlation with the application of the method.